Amend the Fate
by StreakingHerculobus
Summary: Defeated by the Vandenreich Ichigo is rescued by Captains Aizen and Ichimaru. Branded as a traitor, Ichigo is forced to rely on his arch nemesis and the remains of the Espada (Nel, Grimmjow, Harribel, and Ulquiorra) to put an end to the Thousand Year Blood War. [Ichigo x Harribel]
1. Ch 1: Deeds of the Saints

For a long time there was nothing. He drifted in and out of consciousness. He did not know how much time has passed.

He felt nothing. His body no longer existed, but for whatever reason his mind remained whole when everyone else's would've fallen into hysterics. Such a situation left him to the mercy of his thoughts.

Like was this going to last forever?

And why did it have to be so familiar?

The crystal forest! How could he have forgotten? His happiest moments were spent there, the only time in his short stint as a hollow that he felt content.

But everything must end. Like the heart.

He had glimpsed it. Just before he faded away he saw what the human girl was talking about. Not in a physical sense. No, he _felt_ it.

For the first time he saw something which his eyes could never see. The 'heart' was right there in his hands.

But he let it go.

An intense dissatisfaction was building. He couldn't explain it. He had never felt this way before. He wasn't going to let it end, not when he had been so close to discovering the heart.

For that reason alone he willed himself into existence and materialized on the top of Las Noches. Looking around the dome he noticed that the place was in a state of disrepair.

That was immaterial at the moment. What mattered now is that by some inexplicable power Ulquiorra Schiffer once again walked the plains of Hueco Mundo.

_[Chapter 1]_

Aizen ruminated on his throne in Las Noches, twirling the Hògyoku in his hand. It would not do to fuse with the orb again. It was too independent, too autonomous to submit oneself to. Instead he would find other uses.

He absent-mindfully felt where Ichimaru had shish-kebab'ed him. It wasn't the first time he had been stabbed in the back. Brutus had originally taught him about betrayal back in Rome, a lesson he graciously passed on to Shinji.

As for the reason he lost, maybe he had underestimated Kurosaki Ichigo. Or rather he had underestimated Urahara Kisuke.

The man forecasted everything. He had deciphered Aizen's carefully formulated plans and then used them to Soul Society's advantage.

Wait, that wasn't completely correct. _To his personal advantage._ For Aizen knew that the former Twelfth Division Captain was as ruthless about experiments as Kurotsuchi. And the Winter War provided a lot of research opportunities.

However, Aizen was not going to sit idly by and be treated as some test subject. No, Urahara would pay, _but not_ before all of his allies. He would kill Ichigo, the man's finest creation, right in front of his eyes.

Perhaps Urahara's intellect exceeded his own, but where physical abilities were concerned, Aizen had the upper hand. And perhaps his goal would take longer to achieve than he formerly thought, but that was acceptable. How many wars were won in one winter anyway?

Aizen smiled at the captive sprawled at his feet. He reached down and dragged her up by the scruff of her shihakushō. With his other hand he held the Hògyoku to her chest.

"Brings back old times, doesn't it?"

She tried to be brave, but her face betrayed the fear which at first burned inside her and now spread throughout her entire body. Because for a second time Aizen intended to experiment with her soul.

"Tell me, Rangiku. How badly do you want to see Gin again?"

_X_

The fight was over. Judabach had him by the throat. Ichigo, sunk in a crater that his own body helped create, reached for Zangetsu whom he had dropped. Judabach's knee was bearing down on his chest, and Ichigo, lightheaded from the impact, didn't have the functionality to resist.

Yet when the man's spirit weapon met the skin of his neck, Ichigo scrambled for his zanpaktou. Before his hands could curl around the grip the quincy's compact blade carved a nonlethal gash shaped like a crescent moon.

"This should subdue you."

Judabach would have been correct if not for the sudden reiatsu Ichigo leaked, red and black like that of his Getsuga. Standing to get a better look, Judabach was unprepared for when Ichigo's sword streaked from the cackling mixture of spiritual energy straight for his chest. Yet with a bare hand, the attack ground to a stop. Twisting his wrist, Judabach broke Zangetsu in two.

It was inconceivable that his zanpaktou would ever break again, especially after his fight with Kenpachi. But the proof is in his hands. The other half laid at the feet of Judabach.

_He couldn't be that weak! _

_Could he?_

"I've had enough of this." Judabach pummeled Ichigo's gut, reeling the shinigami over. He then cudgeled him in the back with the base of his spirit weapon. Ichigo dropped to the dirt, unable to see clearly from the stars circling his vision. "Haschwalth," Judabach bellowed. "Pick him up. The shadows are approaching."

Nothing happened.

Judabach looked to see what was the matter only to witness his second in command be impaled through the heart. Haschwalth fell to his knees, blood spewing from his mouth. So confident in his blut vene the quincy failed to consider a Bankai which specialized in cutting strength. The spiritual pressure coursing through this blade was the sharpest he ever encountered. It invaded his bloodstream like a venom; Haschwalth, the prey of a heartless viper.

At last his body gave way completely, and the sword, having done its job retracted to where it came from.

"What is the meaning of this?"

In the distance two figures in billowing robes approached. The soul reaper on the left possessed a slippery smile, none other than Ichimaru Gin.

Next to him stood Aizen Sosuke.

Ichigo crept to his hands and knees and noticed that both men were dressed in the same outfits as on the day they invaded Karakura Town. He wondered if they had come back to finish the job, beginning with the Seireitei.

"He never saw it coming." Gin matched his superior's pace though he always made sure to stay two or three feet behind.

Aizen nodded to his companion. "Lesson number one: be aware of your surroundings at all times."

They came to a stop not ten feet away from Haschwalth's fallen form. "Kurosaki, you appear to be at a disadvantage. Might we be of some assistance?"

"Aizen," Ichigo snarled. He thought the situation couldn't have gotten any worse, but the arrival of these two spelled the absolute destruction of Soul Society. "What are you doing here? And Gin! Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"What can I say?" Ichimaru shrugged. "They don't kill people like they used to."

Aizen was listed as a war potential, in fact at the top of the list, but Judabach was out of time. The traitor-captain would have to wait. "I have no business with you, and neither did my subordinate whom you almost assassinated. Judabach threw Haschwalth's limp form over his shoulder, not interested in a reply.

"Haven't you noticed? Gin is just having fun. Who am I to stop him?"

Ichigo knew very well that Aizen was the only person enjoying himself at the moment. "Cut the crap," he hollered. "What are you really doing here? Have you come to finish what the quincies started?"

"Not at all. In fact I came here to save you." Aizen spread his arms. "How am I doing so far?"

Judabach glanced one last time behind him. "We will meet again, _both_ of you." He exited the dimension, uncontested and unfazed.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Aizen retorted ominously.

_X_

Ichigo's stomach plummeted. Aizen flicked his attention over to him, and now ambled his direction. He questioned if this was the end, would Aizen kill him and then go on to ravage the rest of the world? And what about Gin? Hadn't he gotten the closest to killing Aizen? Why were they working together again?

"You are in poor shape."

Ichigo attempted to stand, but a severe sense of vertigo effectively handicapped him. Brain trauma, he guessed. Ichigo was too proud to crawl, so he waited there, hoping for an opportunity to use the jagged half of Zangetsu still in his possession.

But Aizen quickly took care of that. "Do you want to know how easy it is to crush the zanpaktou of a soul reaper who's lost all hope?"

Ichigo raised Zangetsu to defend himself, but Aizen took the opportunity to snatch it away. To emphasize his point he then used two fingers to snap the length in half. The rest faded away into oblivion. "Do you see that, Ichigo?" Aizen motioned to the air where the particles had disappeared. "That is weakness leaving the body."

All of a sudden Aizen's hand was curled tightly around Ichigo's neck. "But about you personally? Will you allow yourself to be crushed?"

Ichigo was forced to take short breaths, hating how defenseless he was. He tried to be angry at Aizen, but he realized that if not him, it would have been the Vandenreich. He lost either way.

Aizen removed his hand, and to Ichigo's astonishment, the cut had been healed. "Your head is more complicated. We'll look at it when we get back."

Ichigo raised his eyebrows. "Get back where?" he demanded.

"To Las Noches of course."

**Thnks 4 Reading and reviews are appreciated. I realize there is to be some background covered like why aizen is not in muken.**


	2. Ch 2: Who I Really Am

_[Flashback]_

Hollow Tensa Zangetsu inhaled as the black daito slipped between Ichigo's ribs and into his heart. Judging by the incredulous look on his face Ichigo probably didn't even realize that by giving up the battle he had accomplished what he came there for. Tensa felt a tear drop from his less barbaric cheek and bitterly withdrew his sword with a squelch. Ichigo grunted and placed a hand over his chest where the dark plasma spilled forth, the work of his own zanpaktou. Betrayed Ichigo mouthed, "Why?"

Zangetsu didn't acknowledge Ichigo's question. Turning around the spirit mumbled a half-hearted 'Congratulations.' Ichigo looked puzzled, but Tensa went on to explain. "By letting me win, you obtained the Final Getsuga Tenshou."

At a loss for words Ichigo sputtered, "I-I have? That's all I had to do?" Clenching the robe of his uniform over his heart he barked, "Why all these extremes? It's like you wanted me to fail. I thought we were partners. Aren't we supposed to work together?"

Separating into their two distinct halves, the original Tensa Zangetsu shook his head. "No, we're not partners." He pronounced the word 'partners' with particular disdain. "I might have given you that idea, but it's untrue." Ichigo looked to see what his inner hollow had to say on the matter but he was strangely quiet and inattentive. "Allow me to clarify. I am not interested in your pursuits whether they are your dreams for the future, the affairs of your friends, or the safety of Karakura. I am not here to address such trivial concerns. The purpose of this exercise was to help you understand what I am feeling right now: disowned. Your allegiance either lies with your soul or with your town.

Ichigo bowed his head and took a deep breath. "Look, I'm sorry. I wish it never came to this, but I have to protect my friends. It's the reason I agreed to the shattered shaft in the first place."

Zangetsu ambled around to face Ichigo. "What you want to protect and I want to protect are not the same."

Weary of the riddles Ichigo gripped the spirit's shoulder. "Then what do you want?"

"What I want to protect…is you."

_Ichigo had left. Only his hollow and Tensa remained in the flooded inner world. Shirosaki inclined his head to the youthful spirit. "Do you think he'll come through for us?"_

_"I know he will. I believe in him."_

_Shirosaki snorted. "We'll see, but I personally think he's an idiot. I mean, we keep giving him all these hints and he still hasn't figured it out yet. We should go ahead and tell him."_

_"It's not time. He isn't ready. The world isn't ready."_

**X**_  
_

A step. Then another step. Ichigo couldn't believe he was actually cooperating with Aizen. That he agreed to follow him.

That's not exactly true. For Ichigo had a feeling that whether willingly or not he would've been going. He saw it in the man's expression. Ichigo never had a choice.

So he stumbled along the dunes of Hueco Mundo, leaning on Gin for support. Unable to see clearly on his feet (the world never quit spinning), he shut his eyes for most of the trip, trusting that he wasn't being led into a trap. Though how much you could trust a snake Ichigo didn't know.

"Brighten up, kid. We're almost there." Gin picked up the pace. Las Noches towered above them, more menacing than ever, so broken-down. It was as if they were entering the dilapidated castle of an ancient king.

The sound of the marbled floor beneath their sandals exacerbated Ichigo's headache. He raised his hand to block out the noise when they arrived. The throne room resembled a hall of ghosts. Jagged slabs of concrete were strewn about. No one had bothered to tidy the place up apparently. Funny, Aizen struck Ichigo as the obsessive compulsive type.

"Welcome," Aizen flourished. "I must admit it's not exactly what it once was, but at the very least, it's a roof over our heads."

"I never cared for this place anyways." Gin helped Ichigo over to a couch in the middle of the room, quite a random addition to the fortress. "Top of the line leather right here. I borrowed it from a human store a couple weeks ago."

"You mean you stole it," Ichigo had enough sense to reply.

Gin looked insulted. "I would've paid, but I didn't have any of that fancy currency." He shrugged. "Well, now that you're here you can use your allowance to pay for the things we need. Like toilet paper. We were always running out before. Plus there will be a few indulgences like ice cream and chocolate. Nothing too major." He was about to go on when he saw a particular person hesitantly emerge from behind the throne.

"Ah, Rangiku. You look worried. I told ya I'd be back."

Indignant she huffed, "I was not worried for your information. I just saw…the state of Ichigo, and hoped he would be alright." She joined the two, but without giving Gin a second glance, she tended to Ichigo.

"What happened," She asked, feeling the bump at the back of his head. She brought her hand around and inhaled at the fresh blood. Immediately she straightened her back and barked, "What is wrong with you? He's bleeding and nobody's done anything about it."

"He'll live," Gin remarked offhand. He watched her continue to work on Ichigo with a minor healing kidou.

"I'm afraid that's all very nice, Lieutenant, but it will not address the deeper issue." Aizen strolled over and inspected the wound for himself.

Ichigo never wanted to flee so badly, with Matsumoto's chest in his face and Aizen's fingers rifling through his hair. It was the most awkward moment in his life. Out of the corner of his vision he saw Gin observing and he was enjoying his misery too!

"Kurosaki has suffered a major concussion. The only reason he's not unconscious is because his body knew it can't afford to fall asleep in battle. He won't be fully recouped for another week or two."

Aizen, the M.D. "Thanks for your professional opinion, _Doc_, but I think I'll be alright by tomorrow. I've been hit harder before." Ichigo stumbled up, finally able to walk on his own, though a straight line was harder to accomplish.

"Let someone show you to your room." Aizen naturally looked to Gin for a volunteer, but an arrancar walked in at that exact moment.

"Ah, Harribel. So nice of you to drop by."

"I am just passing through, trust me."

Unfazed Aizen smiled and motioned to Ichigo. "While you're at it, could you please escort our new guest to his quarters. He's a tad unfamiliar with the layout."

Ichigo jumped to his feet and was about to let Aizen know that he'll find his own way when his body finally exhausted itself. The effects of the head trauma like the opening of a dam rushed him all at once and the next second he was out.

Rangiku was speechless. The sight of Ichigo springing off the couch only to hit the floor straight after shocked them all. She couldn't help but find it a little funny, which led her to feel guilty since Ichigo certainly deserved better.

Naturally, Gin found it the most amusing. "Kids," he shook his head. "What would they do without nap time?"

**X**

A pulse. He had a pulse. Ichigo before opening his eyes first felt for a heartbeat, confirmation that he was alive and not dead or a zombie. Later he'd reflect how silly he was being, but at the moment especially with a lingering headache, concepts like walking corpses seemed perfectly feasible.

Finally after several deep breaths, he dared confront the world around him, which felt quite comfortable. The fluffy mattress below him in combination with the nice warm blankets almost lulled him back to sleep. But there was a blurry form standing above him, gold with streaks of white. He blinked a couple times, clearing his vision, and he stifled a yell at the sight which met him. A naked woman stood at his bedside( on second thought not that naked). Very tanned she wore a thin white uniform. (Really she was no less clothed than Nel.) None of this answered the most relevant question: why was she watching him sleep?

He scurried off the bed and to the other side of the room, as far away as possible. He pointed a finger and demanded, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" His excitement quickly turned into embarrassment when he realized he was only in his underwear. "What the-"

"I'm here to escort you to the meeting room," she replied stiffly.

"What meeting room?" Where am I?" He wasn't in his bedroom, that much was sure. The walls were white, and the floor, a light grey. He had to admit the furniture wasn't that bad. Overall the place had a minimalist contemporary look. What amazed Ichigo the most was the amount of space. There had to be a thousand square feet.

Then he remembered. Judabach, Soul Society, _Aizen_. That meant…he was in Las Noches. He felt faint. How did he get himself in these types of situations? Half-naked and unarmed in the house of his enemy. And judging by the woman's uniform she was an arrancar. In fact she looked familiar but he couldn't place her partly concealed face.

"Your clothes are in the bathroom." She crossed her arms as if impatient. To be honest the soul reaper which had impressed her during his fight with Grimmjow seemed a lot less intimidating now. "We have ten minutes. You don't want to be late."

Ichigo shook his head, overcome by the absurdity of the situation. "Late for what?" He guessed that she worked for Aizen, and if that was true, than he needed to get out of there fast.

He too imagined that if he possessed Zangetsu he'd feel a lot more secure next to this espada. Her spiritual pressure was undeniable.

"Aizen has called for a meeting. We must go."

Like that was going to happen, but Ichigo nodded his head, as if in compliance. The next second he had flash stepped towards the door but she was quicker. He felt a force collide with him and then he was pinned against the wall, her face uncomfortably close to his. She looked ticked, giving Ichigo the impression that he had made a wrong move.

Her forearm was digging into his neck and her other hand was on the grip of her zanpaktou. "I wouldn't try that if I were you."

Ichigo didn't know what he was thinking in the first place, escaping in just his boxers. Sensing that she was waiting for a reply, he nodded once again, this time in sincerity. She seemed reluctant to let him go but when she did, he went into the bathroom to change. A minute later he came out, dressed in a black shihakusho. He was glad Aizen didn't try to make him wear those stupid white uniforms. He'd rather do without.

"Lead the way," he muttered, afraid to meet her disaffected stare. She made Ichigo nervous, the way she never swiveled her gaze, always focusing at one point in the distance. She walked too upright and her shoulder blades were pulled back completely, as if she was in some kind of posture competition. So far she seemed very tight and inelastic, the complete opposite of Ichigo, who didn't mind cutting up every now and then and who went out of his way to tick people off with his disrespectful tendencies.

He could already tell they wouldn't get along.

"We're here," she said, placing a palm on the wall, which then activated a kido opening the door. Inside a long dinner table situated six or seven individuals, Aizen at the head of course with Gin to his left. Adjacent to Gin however, sat Rangiku. On the opposite side of the table, Ulquiorra was positioned immediately to Aizen's right, followed by Nel and Grimmjow.

"Ah, Ichigo," Aizen welcomed him warmly. "I hope you are feeling better. Come, sit down, and have some tea. You're not required to drink it, I know you're a teenager and you probably don't enjoy the same luxuries as I, but there's no harm in trying."

Ichigo forced a shaky smile. "Uh, no thanks." He quickly pulled up a chair beside Rangiku while Harribel took a seat next to Grimmjow.

"Well, would you look who it us," Grimmjow grinned. "Looking like he got his butt handed to him. I bet your head hurts. I can see the bump from here."

Ichigo couldn't deny it. But he still didn't intend to take crap from Grimmjow. "I can the scar from here."

The former sixth espada looked ready to pounce, but a pointed glare from Aizen kept him in his place. "I got you, Ichigo. Don't worry. We'll have that rematch real soon."

"Okay," Rangiku began, "anyone else got anything to get off their chest before we got down to business. We don't want to be killing each other halfway through the meeting."

"Actually," Ichigo replied, his countenance darkening. "What is _he_ doing here?" It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out he was talking about Ulquiorra. "I thought I killed you."

Ulquiorra answered him evenly, "Who said death has any power over me? And if you are so confident you destroyed me, why don't you try again right now?"

Aizen raised both hands. "That's enough—"

But he was cut off by a Nel who had climbed onto the table and wrapped Ichigo in a bear hug. He struggled for breath and fought to get her off, but she wouldn't budge until at last Grimmjow helped drag her back. "We get it, you're happy to see him," the blue-haired arrancar rolled his eyes.

In adult form Nel gave a small wave to Ichigo who returned the clumsy greeting.

"Now that we are all reintroduced," Aizen breathed, "we can discuss the arrangements." He took a sip from his cup. "As you are aware everyone here is free to go whenever they wish." The arrancar were satisfied with this arrangement, while Gin's situation was more complicated, so much so that Rangiku had yet to fully understand why he stayed. The only explanation he could offer was, "You don't know Aizen like I do."

"…everyone is free to go except….Ichigo."

Rangiku perked up, as well as a couple espada, but none more than Ichigo, who suspicions were utterly confirmed. He had hopes when Aizen mentioned that they were free to go that he would be back in Karakura Town in no time, but of course with Aizen things were never that simple.

Gin smiled. He knew Aizen's strategy and it really was ingenious. By keeping Ichigo here, he also kept all the rest. He himself stayed due to an obligation to Rangiku who felt an obligation to Ichigo. Nel was in the same boat as the orange-haired d lieutenant. Grimmjow sought competition in Ichigo, Ulquiorra sought the human girl through Ichigo, and Harribel, well, she was the last person he expected to be here. Aizen hadn't told him his secrets concerning her.

"That's unfair!" Rangiku was about to go on, but Gin placed a hand on her thigh, silencing her. He was going to need to have a talk with her later. Ichigo could benefit from the same talk too. Though he doubted the boy would listen.

"I won't be staying Aizen, and that's final. My family is waiting for me. They need to know I'm okay. And what about the Soul Society? They're in pieces. I got to go help."

"You know what else is in pieces, Ichigo," Aizen reminded him. "Your zanpaktou. Where do you suppose to find a new one?"

For this Ichigo had no answer.

"You don't understand the gravity of your situation. I saved you back on Seireitei hill. You owe me your freedom. And soon Soul Society will owe me their salvation. Why do you bite the hand that feeds you?"

Darn! It was hard to argue with Aizen. It was just like that time during the Fake Karakura Town battle when Aizen almost talked him out of fighting. This time, looking around the room, no one was there who could help him stay strong like Kommamura had. "Still! You can't imprison me just because you saved me from someone else's prison. It doesn't work that way."

"That's where you're wrong. It does work that way, because I say it works that way. I have the power to enforce it and you have no power to resist. Now," Aizen said, cutting off the rest of Ichigo's protests. "You will begin training with Gin this afternoon. Expect it to be much like your initial training with Urahara. Except a hundred times worse. When we say, you will either call upon your zanpaktou or die, we mean it. And then when we say, you will either learn to truly use your zanpaktou or die, we mean it. So be mentally prepared Ichigo. That head injury is no excuse."

**X**

Rangiku secretly followed Gin. Receiving a meaningful stare from Aizen he had left the room as soon as possible. Now he stalked through the hallways with a clear destination in mind. They were reaching the more deserted parts, where no one had ever resided, when he suddenly ducked inside a room to the left.

She walked with her back to the wall, careful to not make a sound and to conceal her spiritual pressure. She peeked around the corner. Gin was a hundred feet away standing before a steel cage. Inside she saw a woman, dressed like one of the quincies Aizen had described to her one time. She was chained against the far wall, visibly exhausted.

Gin was saying a few things, she could tell. Whatever he said, the woman didn't react. Then he pulled out his zanpaktou. The next instant the tip was pinning the prisoner's shoulder to the wall. A cry of anguish echoed across the high ceiling.

Matsumoto heard clearly the next part. "Nine hundred and ninety-nine more to go."

She felt like puking. Fully hidden inside the hallway she slumped to the ground, hands over her face. That couldn't be Gin, could it? _Her_ Gin? The one she fell in love with? She wondered if she ever truly knew him.

And then he was two inches from her face. "Why, Rangiku, so nice of you to join me. Please come in. I have someone I want you to meet."

Numb she let him drag her to her feet. He didn't let go of her hand. Instead he basically hauled her all the way to the end of the room where the prisoner rested, dangling from the reiatsu resistant shackles.

"This is Bambietta. Say hello, Bambietta." He nodded condescendingly the prisoner's direction. "She doesn't say much, at least not anymore. When we first brought her in, she was very loud and distressing, a potty mouth indeed." His voice lowered. "Aizen doesn't like a potty mouth."

"Gin, why are you doing this?" Rangiku tried to reason with him, to appeal to his humanity and whatever kindness still left inside him. "This isn't right, even if she is the enemy."

"We need information, dearest. Or have you forgotten we're at war?" Gin raised a finger. "Let me tell you about the circumstances of her capture. You see, I happened to be strolling through Soul Society about the same time the invasion was taking place. (This is before we went and intercepted Ichigo.) This quincy was actually in the process of killing Hinamori. She was going to start with Momo and then murder the rest of the patients at the hospital. Could I in good conscience let her do so?"

Rangiku began to doubt herself. From what Gin said, this Bambietta deserved whatever was coming to her. "Is that-is that really what happened?"

A croak. The prisoner had lifted her head and stared at them with her one good eye. "No," she whispered.

Rangiku snapped her head towards Gin.

He smiled even wider. "You got me!" He shook his head, amused. "I saw her on patrol in Hueco Mundo, so I decided to see what's up. It's been so dreadfully boring here. She's a really good way to pass the time."

She couldn't believe this. This man had replaced the Gin she once knew. "What has happened to you," she murmured, never taking her eyes off his lips, curved into a sickening smile.

"I just wanted to show you…what I am. You think you love me...but could you really? Knowing that I am the monster I appear to be?"

* * *

Thank you for the great reviews. I appreciate everyone's optimism and I hope I delivered. 


End file.
